THE PRINCESS BRIDE: A Feudal Fairytale
by XmArKzThEsPoT
Summary: A retelling of the beloved Princess Bride story with characters from Inuyasha. Can Sesshomaru overcome death to save Kagome, his one true love, from marrying the wicked Prince Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the overall plot of this fanfiction.**_

* * *

A great many years ago in ancient Japan there came a time when the lands were united under one rule, and the many kingdoms of the island lived in peace and prosperity. On the outskirts of one such kingdom, far from the everyday bustle of the crowded cities, rested a quaint and tranquil farmstead. The inhabitants of this farmstead, though any observer would find their companionship bizarre (for one was human while the other was clearly youkai), were perfectly content living solitary lives in the peaceful countryside. Both were quite young, but they were hardworking and honest beings who took pride in living off of the land they cultivated. And, despite their unusual circumstances, the pair was also quite content being with only each other for company.

In fact, the inhabitants of the quaint farmstead were unaware of the strangeness of their companionship. It was what they had known for their entire lives, and they had lived in blissful ignorance for a great many years.

When the feminine half of the pair had been very young, and her parents still amongst the living, they came across a young youkai child who knew nothing of his origins, except for his name, Sesshomaru. Ignoring all taboos regarding human-youkai relations, the human family took pity upon the abandoned boy and allowed him to live with them. They raised and cared for him as if he was their own child and taught him how to work the land and tend to the needs of the farm. Both he and his female companion were grief stricken when her parents were taken away by the plague, and from then on Sesshomaru vowed he would always take care of the needs of their daughter, Kagome.

Kagome was a remarkably fair young woman, despite her common heritage. Her sole joy in life was and had always been ordering about her youkai companion. Every chance she was able, she would fill his life with menial tasks and chores, but he would set about them happily for her with one reply, 'As you wish'. She had always found it astonishingly delightful that a creature such as the youkai she resided with would allow himself to be subject to her whims. After the death of her parents, she slowly came to realize that every time he spoke the words, 'As you wish' to her, what he really meant was, 'I love you'. And what was even more astonishing to the human female was the day she realize she truly loved him in return.

Unfortunately for the young lovers, Sesshomaru was nothing more than a poor farm youkai. Even though their love for each other were great, he had no money to provide for a wedding. The youkai resolved to sail across the sea to make his fortune. He would return to Kagome when he was worthy of her affection.

"I am afraid I shall never see you again," whispered a tearful Kagome as they stood, saying their goodbyes. Her chocolate eyes reflected the worry she felt at their parting. Sesshomaru brushed a clawed hand tenderly across a flushed cheek, reveling in the feel of her skin as he wiped away a tear and brought his other hand to her waist. Despite her common clothing and her mussed raven locks, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. In his eyes, she was the embodiment of perfection itself.

"Hear this now; I will always come for you," he stated firmly, resolve mirrored in his golden eyes. Kagome reached a hand up to his perfectly flawless, pale cheek, as she fought back the tears that were still welling in her eyes.

"But how can you be sure?"

"This is true love. Do you think it happens every day?" he inquired rhetorically, a reassuring half smile playing upon his lips. Kagome's fingers tangled themselves in his shoulder-length, silver hair as she embraced him tightly and buried her face in his solid chest to hid her tears.

After a moment a clawed finger found its way under her chin, and gently, Kagome's face was lifted so that Sesshomaru could gaze into her eyes once more. He studied her a moment, memorizing everything about her, from her scent to the way certain strands of her raven tresses frolicked in the slight breeze. Then his lips met hers in one final farewell kiss, and Kagome found herself sobbing as she watched his lone form trudge determinedly off into the sunset.

Nearly a month later, Kagome received news that the ship on which her beloved Sesshomaru had been attacked by privateers under the command the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands. There were no survivors.

For days she neither slept nor ate as she mourned the loss of her dearest love. By the time exhaustion threatened her, her eyes were no longer red and swollen from weeping. Her tears had been depleted, and in their place was a hardness in her eyes that can only be found in the expression of those who have experienced true loss. As she was overcome by weariness, she vowed never to love again.

Years passed, and Kagome found herself unwillingly betrothed to the son of the Emperor Onigumo. The laws of the land had given Prince Naraku the right to choose his bride, but Kagome did not love him. However, the citizens of Japan adored her.

"Citizens of my father's empire," Kagome could still hear his pompous voice ringing in her ears as he addressed the crowd at their engagement ceremony, "I would like to introduce my bride to be. She was once a commoner, like yourselves, but perhaps you will not find her so common now."

She had stood before the entire kingdom that day feeling utterly ridiculous as they cheered for her. The fancy dresses and intricate jewelry might have been enough for any other woman, but Kagome longed for the days of joyful simplicity she had spent with Sesshomaru. While she was sure she appeared royal and beautiful, she missed the days of dusty frocks and wreathes of daisies terribly. She felt nostalgia building deep within her as she fondly remembered the days of laboring on her family's small farmstead with the man she had so dearly loved. She found being paraded around like some lovely trinket completely humiliating, and, if her spirit had not died with her love, she would've ran far from Naraku long ago.

There was little in which the princess found joy, but her daily rides throughout the countryside always brought her comfort. Her horse was the only possession she had that reminded her of the simple life she led before becoming betrothed to Prince Naraku. It would not be until many months later that she would realize that it was also the possession that would allow her to return to the life that she had been forced to leave behind.

It was a bright spring morning and Kagome found herself enjoying the warm rays that filtered through the lush verdure around the palace. Birds chittered and frolicked merrily as a cool breeze drifted through quickly greening leaves. Her steed seemed to gallop tirelessly as it carried her farther away from the stuffy palace and closer to the sea that separated the island of Japan from the large country of China. As she neared the ocean, she came upon an odd group of demons in the middle of a clearing.

Although her ignorance of the taboo that prevented humankind from associating with youkai had been removed after leaving the country-side, she remembered her feelings for a certain inuyoukai and brought her horse to a halt. The trio was as different and as strange as could possibly be. The smallest among them was a green, toad-like imp that carried a strange staff with two heads upon it. The largest was an odd, ugly youkai whose body was covered in scars. Despite his hideousness, the eyes on his horse-like face were kind and gentle. The third was a devilishly handsome wolf youkai with smug expression on his face. He looked so human that he reminded her aching heart of Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, my lady," the smallest of the youkai spoke, his voice annoyingly grating. "We are a lost acting troupe looking to find a nearby city. Can you point us in the right direction?"

"There is nothing nearby," Kagome replied apologetically. "Not for miles, at least."

"Excellent," the imp exclaimed cracking a malevolent grin. "Then there will be no one to come to your aid."

Kagome felt a scream rising in her throat, but after a quick blow to the back of her head, everything disappeared into hazy blackness.

* * *

_**A/N: To clear up any questions or comments, Naraku is not a hanyou in this fanfiction. He's just a really evil human (kinda like Prince Humperdinck in the actual Princess Bride movie). Also, time lines, history and and geography may be incorrect at some point or another in this fanfiction, but that's to make the story fit together correctly and not ignorance on my part. I'm really enjoying writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinenji, who was now carrying an unconscious woman in his arms, was watching the imp, who was small in stature, struggle to attach something to the saddle of the lady's horse. When he had finished, he swatted the horse firmly once with his staff and watched it gallop quickly into the surrounding forest.

"What was that you did to the saddle, Jaken?" the large hanyou inquired curiously.

"I attached a Chinese emblem to it," the imp replied condescendingly. "That will arouse their suspicions. Once they find her dead body," he exclaimed pointing to the woman in Jinenji's arms, "on the Chinese frontier, they will assume that the Chinese rebels who have just recently defeated the Mongols are going to declare war against Japan to gain even more territory for their empire."

"You never said anything about killing anybody," the hanyou remarked with concern. He was only working for the heartless imp so that he could afford to care for his aged and frail human mother who had recently become ill. Already he had committed a series of misdeeds of which he was not proud, and he did not want the death of an innocent girl on his conscience.

"You were hired to help start a war. What, exactly, did you think that entailed?" Jaken taunted snidely as he began to walk toward the coast and the boat they had anchored nearby.

"I don't think killing an innocent girl is right," Jinenji stated, unfazed by the blatant rudeness of his employer.

"Did I ask what you thought, you lumbering buffoon?" the irascible imp squawked acrimoniously. "What happens to her does not concern you. I will be the one to take her life."

"I agree with Jinenji," Koga stated, voicing his opinion as they boarded their small, wooden craft. "Anyway, it'd be a waste to dispose of something so appealing," he continued, examining the unconscious girl with hungry eyes.

"Oh, the clueless wolf actually has an opinion! Don't be such an animal, that woman is human. Or do you long for offspring like him?" sneered Jaken in outrage, gesturing toward the hanyou. Koga curled his lip with distaste, his cerulean eyes ablaze. If the imp didn't have so much valuable information, he would've dispatched him long ago for his impudence. "Just remember, without me, you will never come close to finding the whereabouts of the woman who murdered your brethren."

Koga ignored the vexing imp and hoisted the sails as Jinenji hauled the anchor out of the water. When the two finished their tasks and the vessel had set sail, they exchanged a knowing glance as they sat down to rest next to the unconscious woman.

"That big-mouthed toad would keep his mouth shut if he knew what was good for him," the wolf growled, glancing the princess from the corner of his eye. Jinenji chuckled softly in reply and then the pair settled into a comfortable silence.

At dusk, Koga decided he ought to light a lantern before night settled over the sea and swallowed them in vast blackness. He inhaled the salty sea air deeply, enjoying its novelty. He had never traveled across the ocean, and, although it was not something he would care to do often, he was enjoying it thoroughly. As he was enjoying the beauty of the sunset over the ocean, he caught a glimpse of a sailboat that appeared to be following them from a distance.

'Eh, I'm probably just being paranoid,' he reasoned to himself, placing his hands behind his head and reclining comfortably. He reveled in the golden light that poured onto the shimmering waves from the striking pink and orange sky. An unspoken gratitude for the fact that the rich purple clouds painted across the horizon did not hinder the rays that warmed his face was the last thought to cross his mind before he drifted off into peaceful slumber.

When Koga awoke he was surrounded by complete darkness save the silvery light of the moon and flickering lantern he had lit earlier. The complete silence that surrounded them was almost unnerving. He began to miss the consolatory chirping of crickets that usually brought peace to quiet evenings. Remembering the boat he had seen earlier that day, the wolf scanned the open water for signs of the vessel.

"Jaken, you sure no one's following us?" he inquired.

"Why do you ask?" the imp rejoined in curiosity.

"Because, there's a boat back there that's been heading the same direction as us since dusk."

"Coincidence!" declared the ugly demon definitively. "No one in China knows what we've done, and no one in Japan could've arrived so quickly."

"If you say so," the wolf said shrugging, "but it looks to me like he's gaining."

The imp opened his mouth to speak, but the stillness of the evening was broken by a resounding splash. Their captive had thrown herself overboard.

"After her you louts!" screamed the toad frantically looking from Koga to Jinenji.

"I can't swim," the large hanyou mumbled dejectedly.

"Pfft, and get my furs all wet? Who are you kidding?" the wolf retorted cheekily.

The imp screamed with frustration as the princess began to swim away through the inky waters. In front of her, a malicious-looking fin seemed to almost grow out of the sea. The young woman paused, unsure of her next move.

"That, Princess, is a member of the shark demon clan that rules these waters. I assure you, that fin is not the only one of its kind waiting for you to swim closer," Jaken called out derisively. "If you swim back to us, you will not be harmed. I doubt those demons will offer you anything more appealing."

The princess remained frozen in place, but she had paused long enough for Koga to steer their craft in her direction. The creature possessing the fin began to charge, the girl's eyes widening in horror as she realized her fate. But before a scream could escape her lips, the massive half-demon snatched her from the chilly water by her waist.

Once safely on the boat, the princess sat close to the lantern, knees against her chest, her purple-tinged lips trembling as she shivered. Her deep brown eyes were fierce as she surveyed her kidnappers with distaste.

"I bet you consider yourself courageous," Jaken scoffed, disdain for the human reflected in the slits of his yellow eyes.

"Only when compared to slime like you,"snapped the woman angrily, an equal amount of disdain resting on her angelic features as she turned her face away from the group proudly. Whatever these criminals wanted from her, she had determined they would not receive it.


End file.
